


Bleeding

by sockiesock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Michael has two moms, Trans Michael, michael's on his period, the Boys are like 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock





	Bleeding

" _JEREMY!_ "

Jeremy looked up from the game he was playing (he was practicing to beat Michael later). "Yeah Mikey?"

" _I'M BLEEDING!_ "

"Wh - WHAT!?"

Jeremy heard tiny footsteps patter down the stairs to the basement.

"I'm ble - bleeding!"

"Where!?"

"My woman dick!"

Michael gestured to his bottom-half, where he was wearing only boxers.

"Wha -? Why?"

"I don't fuckin' know!"

"Should we call 911?"

"No? I don't know! Should we?"

"I don't know Michael!"

"Ugh, God, just... Let's call my moms first! Maybe this is normal?"

"How the hell could bleeding from your vagjayjay be normal!?"

"I don't know! And don't call it that!"

"Okay, sorry! Anyway can we just - can you calm down!?"

"Okay! Okay. Okay. I'm calm."

"Okay. Good. Um... I really think we should call 911."

"Yeah, maybe but.. I'm not really in pain.. so it really can't be that bad?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Just 'cause you're not in pain doesn't mean it's not bad."

"I guess, but still.."

"Well, if you don't wanna call 911, we can just.. Ignore it? Maybe it's okay?"

"Jeremy, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm literally getting blood everywhere. I don't think we can just ignore it." Michael gestured underneath himself. Jeremy looked down and -

Woah. That's a lotta blood.

Jeremy cringed and looked away. "Oh, Jesus Christ."

"Yeah. Anyway, I still stand for calling my moms."

"Right. But aren't they at work?"

Michael thought for a moment. "I.. dunno. What time is it?"

He ran to the TV in his room and looked at the time.

"Fuck," he said, "They won't be out of work for like an hour."

"Maybe call your brother?"

"He's with his friends. He probably doesn't have time for my problems." Noticing how depressing he sounded, Michael added, "Plus, he's dumb as heck. He wouldn't know what to do."

"Right.." Jeremy mumbled, thinking of another solution.

The smaller boy noticed Michael stick a hand down his boxers, and watched as he pulled it out with a disgusted and horrified look on his face.

"Oh God, my hand's covered in it now!"

"What were you even trying to accomplish with that?" Jeremy asked, holding back a laugh.

"I - I don't know! I thought maybe I could stop it if I held a hand over my.. y'know..."

"Woman dick?"

"Yeah. That. I thought it'd be like a nosebleed where it would stop if you held it closed for a while but.." His voice trailed off. "God, Jeremy, what am I going to do? What if I bleed to death?"

"Woah, dude, you're not gonna bleed to death. Probably. Just.. relax."

Michael pouted and rubbed his bloody hand over Jeremy's arm.

"Wh - Ew, what the hell?"

"I don't wanna get it on myself."

"You're gross!" Jeremy rubbed his arm on Michael, who started laughing, and Jeremy laughed with him as they started some sort of battle to get rid of the blood onto each other.

Later, Michael's moms came home to a, for lack of a better word, _interesting_ sight.

Both preteens were laying on the basement floor, panting, covered with blood.

"What.." One mother had mumbled, while the other just stared, concerned.

"Oh, hi nanay, hi mama," Michael had said once he noticed the two.

He got up and answered the many questions his mothers had (in Filipino, much to Jeremy's dismay).

His mothers had explained everything he needed to know and when they were done, Michael turned to Jeremy and yelled, "Dude, I'm not dying! Just on my period!"

Jeremy sat up. "Wha? OH! Why hadn't we thought of that?" He facepalmed himself and yelped when he realized he just got blood on his forehead. Michael laughed at this.

"Please don't wipe period blood on each other again," Michael's mom said with a laugh, and Michael nodded, blushing.

Michael and Jeremy showered (not together, of course) to get rid of the blood, and Jeremy was sent home.

"Later," Michael said with a wave.

"Bye, dude," Jeremy replied. "Have fun with your period."

"You too," the older boy said, then yelled, "Wait, no, shit, I didn't mean you too! I didn't mean you too!"

Jeremy laughed and ran home.


End file.
